Dungeon
"On a lonely Island, a skull-topped mountain appears. You approach, but a sign warns KEEP OUT! Across the door, heavy chains bar entry. You rattle them, to no avail. Nightstalker and Swashbuckler both try to pick the locks - they are unsuccessful. A small sheep, perhaps from the Guild War map, ambles over the top of the rock pile. “You’re going to need some Torches, Heroes!” he mutters, between bites of grass." =Dungeon Basics= Thread Wander the Dungeon! Explore each Floor, defeat Enemies, and continue to the next one! Your journey lasts as long as you have Heroes alive to explore. The farther down into the Dungeon you go, the better the rewards get! But, the enemies get tougher too. '' *'Map''' - The dungeon map (shown to the right) is navigated through small blocks called "spaces" or "paths", and large blocks called "Rooms". Each map is a "Floor". Each Floor layout changes randomly in each reset dungeon and its levels. *'Torchlight' - Torches are required to explore - if they go out in combat, your Heroes die! More Torches can be purchased, or found in various Merchants and Campaigns. You need torch light to travel across spaces and rooms, and it slowly decreases the more you travel. At least you don't need Stamina! You also get some free torches every day from the Quests tab. *'Travel' - A room will have 1 to 4 paths leading to and from it. Places you've been to will be a lighter gray, with a green/turquoise effect below it. The more squares you light up, the higher your completion percentage will be when you are viewing the Exit Portal. However, at this time, completion percentage doesn't seem to have any effects. *'Health and Energy' - These won’t refill unless you get a beneficial effect from a Well or Shrine. Health can be restored by Healing Skills, of course. *'Team' - Change your team lineup and revive dead Heroes at an Entrance Portal, Exit Portal, or Shrine. Certain Well and Shrine buffs can revive heroes as well. *'Requirements' - All of your heroes are available to fight in the Endless and Boss dungeons, but they must be Orange rarity or higher to fight in the Epic Dungeon. *'Sight' - This is how many squares beyond your current room you can see on the map. Chests, Fights, Shrines, Wells, and Portals are all revealed through Sight when you get close enough to them. You can gain buffs to increase the distance. Sight will not reveal Traps until you gain the Shrine buff for it. It will never show the difference between a Chest and a Trapped Chest. *'Save Points' - Your Dungeon progress is automatically saved at Entrance Portals, Exit Portals, and the Shrine. If all your Heroes die in a fight, you will be returned to the last Save Point you visited on your current floor. However, if you do not die and just exit out of the Dungeon screen, you will stay at the exact spot. *'Favor' - Favor builds over time, whether you're logged into the game or not. You can gain a maximum of 9 favor. Favor is used when opening a chest to double its contents with a "2x Boost". *'Reset' - Dungeons can be reset at anytime. This puts you back on Floor 1 with no buffs or debuffs. Any keys used to enter the dungeon (Boss or Epic) will not be refunded. Dungeon Types Endless Endless is just like it sounds. It goes on forever! No extra gimmicks or encounters, just randomly generated floors as long as you can stand. Boss Rooms do occasionally appear, and the boss is random. Endless is the main source of Hero shards for Sparkle Pony. Raiding Starting in Update 3.4, Endless Dungeon can be raided. Upon finding an Exit Portal on Floor 70 or Below you will have an option to Raid the Next Floor, this will cost Torches and Raid Tickets *Raiding can be performed as many times as your resources allow. *Loot is given taking into account Trapped Chest Failure rates. *Enchanted Lockpicks will result in Trapped Chest Successes. *Favor cannot be used while Raiding. *Double Dungeon Gear Bonus will Apply to Raiding. Boss Boss dungeons have a boss fight on each Floor that rewards shards for that hero. They can only be opened with Boss Keys, which are obtained in the Endless Dungeon, or found in various Merchants and events. You choose the Boss when you enter the Boss Dungeon. You'll only encounter this boss in that run. The bosses share the same abilities as their Hero counterparts, but have a different Skin. *Grave Wraith *Scion of Chaos *Dragon Heir *Easy - 3 Floors. Requires 5 (lion) and 5 Boss Keys. *Normal - 5 Floors. Requires 10 (lion) and 10 Boss Keys. *Hard - 8 Floors. Requires 15 (lion) and 15 Boss Keys. Epic Descend into the depths to forge your own legend. Epic Dungeon is the main source of Epic Gear. See that page for details. Requires 9 Epic Keys to enter, which are obtained from the Endless Dungeon. Epic Epic Those who wager all shall be rewarded. A challenge for the ages! 2x Drops! Harder than Epic Dungeon, but twice the drops. Requires 50 Epic Keys to enter. Encounters 'Shrine' Shrines offer a choice of Blessings. Choose wisely, as these cannot be changed and last as long as your trip through the Dungeon does! Each floor has one Shrine. There is a daily quest for activating an Endless Dungeon Shrine. All effects stack. Blessings *'Cleanse' - All living heroes, including those in reserve, will be cleansed of all negative dungeon effects. *'Energy Fill' - All your living Heroes, including those in reserve, will be fully energized. *'Finesse Flourish' - The damage your Finesse heroes do to Fury enemies will increase by 10%. *'Focus Finish' - The damage your Focus heroes do to Finesse enemies will increase by 10%. *'Fury Ferocity' - The damage your Fury heroes do to Focus enemies will increase by 10%. *'Golden Picks' - Your party's chances to disarm the next 3 traps they encounter is 100%. *'Grand Revive' - Life will be returned to 5 heroes with the highest power from the dead heroes in your reserve. *'Grand Scout' - The map of the floor you're on and the next floor you visit will be fully revealed. *'Increase Sight' - Your party's Sight range will increase by 1. *'Major Heal' - All your living Heroes, including those in reserve, will be fully healed. *'Revive' - Life will be returned to one hero randomly from the dead heroes in your reserve. *'Vigor' - The Attack of all your heroes will permanently increase by 5%. *'Vitality' - The max HP of all your heroes will permanently increase by 5%. 'Well' These colorful sites can have helpful - or harmful! - effects. Each color corresponds to an effect, randomly assigned in each Dungeon run. They usually have something sarcastic to say, too. These can only exist on "Room" tiles. Their effects can stack. For example, if you get two "Crippling Potions", your HP will be decreased by 5% + 5%, equaling 10%. Effects *'Cleansing Potion' - One random debuff will be removed from each of your Heroes in your party. *'Crippling Potion' - The max HP of your Heroes will be reduced by 5%. *'Draining Potion' - Your current Heroes will gain energy during combat at -5% their current rate. *'Energizing Potion' - Your entire living team will gain 100 energy. *'Healing Potion' - All your living Heroes in your party will be fully healed. *'Memory Leak' - The colors and effects of the Well's potions will be shuffled, starting on the next Floor. *'Shining Potion' - Your Sight will be increased by 3 for the rest of the floor. *'Torch Oil' - Your Torches will not expend for the rest of the floor. *'Trap Disarm' - Disarms all Traps and Trap Chests on the Floor. 'Battle' All battles are one wave, against 2 Frontline Hollow and 3 Backline Hollow, or less. They are marked by an orange skull on the map. Chests and trapped chests have a chance to appear after winning a battle. 'Boss Battle' Boss battles contain the usual minions and Hollow heroes, and one large-size boss version of a Hero. They are only slightly tougher than their smaller counterparts. Boss battles are marked by a red horned skill on the map. 'Trap' As you wander the Dungeon, you will encounter Traps. All Traps have a chance of being disarmed if you are lucky - but will harm your party if not (there are only 2 beneficial trap effects). Determining whether you disarm the trap or not is a set of 3 slot-machine style reels. Your chances of disarming traps can be increased with a Shrine buff. Traps only exist on spaces between rooms, or hidden on chests. Trap Effects Trap effects are based on the result of the slot machine reels. Only when all 3 icons match will you receive an effect. If they are mixed, the trap will not affect your party. *'Blind' - (Icon: ) All heroes in your current party will begin the next battle ed for 8 seconds. *'Critical Success' - (Icon: Shrine or Key) You receive a big pile of loot! It can range from shards to gear in your level range. *'Damage' - (Icon: Red Explosion) The health of all heroes in your party will be reduced by 20%. *'Disable' - (Icon: Disable Chains) A random skill will be disabled on a hero in your party. *'Energy' - (Icon: Bottle of Energy) The energy of all heroes in your party will be reduced by 75%. *'Immunity' - (Icon: Dungeon Shrine) Your party will be Trap Immune on the next Trap. *'Silence' - (Icon: ) All heroes in your current party will begin the next battle d for 8 seconds. *'Stun' - (Icon: ) All heroes in your current party will begin the next battle ned for 5 seconds. 'Chest' Chests contain loot, but can also be Trapped. Trapped Chests have a chance of being disarmed, like other Traps. The quality of loot increases with your Hero level. Items For Dungeons Obtained from Portal Lords, Contests, and other events, there are several consumable items that can be used outside the Dungeon to boost your performance inside. *'Boots of Speed' - Increase Fast Forward Speed in the dungeon from 2x to 5x for 24 hours. *'Double Gear Scraps' - All Gear Scraps and Epic Gear Craps gained in the Dungeon will be doubled for 24 hours. Does not stack with Favor. *'Enchanted Torch' - Increase your Sight in any Dungeon by 3 for 24 hours. *'Enchanted Lockpicks' - For 24 hours, automatically open trapped chests in the dungeon, consumed when used. Category:Dungeon